Rainbow of Love
by Widzilla
Summary: [DRAFT FF] Boboidols! Grup idol dengan tujuh gadis kembar. Halilintar, Taufan, Gempa, Blaze, Ice, Thorn, dan Solar. Tujuh pemuda kembar memiliki misi khusus untuk melindungi mereka. Bagaimanakah Lust, Greed, Pride, Gluttony, Sloth, Wrath, dan Envy harus berkomunikasi dengan mereka? [Sins!Fang x Elemental!Boboiboy]
**Boboiboy © Animonsta Studio
** **Fanfic by Widzilla**

 **Sins!Fang / 5INS or S7NS by Widzilla**

 **Sins!Fang x Elemental!Boboiboy**

* * *

 **note:  
** **Fanfic ini hanya _draft_ atau rencana awal. Belum tahu apakah akan saya buat lanjutannya. Kalaupun iya, saya akan menunggu sampai Solar dan Thorn keluar di Boboiboy series hingga bisa mendalami karakter mereka.**

 **Setidaknya silakan menikmati kisah kecil sebagai pembuka ^^**

 **Penasaran kelanjutannya?  
Ingin cepat-cepat dilanjutkan?  
Mari berdoa semoga Monsta lekas menepati _update_ mereka dan kita bisa mengenal Solar dan Thorn lebih jauh xD**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Yang pasti saya juga udah nggak sabar pingin liat mereka _action_ di serinya xD**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sorak sorai menggemuruh di sebuah gelanggang. _Confetti_ , balon, kembang api, lampu sorot, semua memeriahkan langit malam. Segala poster, pamflet, hingga selebaran tertempel dengan megahnya. Menunjukkan adanya konser tujuh orang gadis yang memiliki kesamaan dari potongan rambut hingga wajah.

Ya. Sebuah tim dengan tujuh anggota gadis belia. Yang membuat mereka unik dari pada grup idol lain adalah ketujuhnya memiliki hubungan darah. Dan lebih spesialnya lagi adalah, ketujuhnya merupakan saudara kembar.

 **BLAAAAAAAAMMM!**

Ribuan penonton bersorak-sorak sambil menggenggam _light stick_ di tangan mereka begitu lagu dan kembang api menggema secara bersamaan. Tanda konser telah dimulai.

"KYAAAAAAAAAA! BOBOIDOOOOLS!"

Jeritan, teriakan, semua terdengar memenuhi gelanggang saling bersahutan bersaing dengan lagu.

Asap memenuhi panggung dan menampilkan siluet ketujuh gadis berambut pendek dengan topi di kepala mereka yang memiliki posisi yang berbeda-beda.

"HALILINTAAAR! YEAAAAH!"

"TAUFAAAAN! AAAAAAAAHHHH!"

"KYAAAA! GEMPAAA! I LOVE YOU!"

"BLAZE KAU MANIS SEKALIIII!"

"IIICEEE! KAMI MENCINTAIMUUUU!"

"THOOOORN KAU KEREEEEEN!"

"SOLAAAAARRRR! NIKAHI AKUUUU!"

Ketujuh gadis dengan rok mini yang menjadi kostum mereka mulai melangkah keluar dari balik asap dan mengangkat tangan mereka begitu dentuman lagu menandakan masuknya vokal.

" _RAAAAAAINBOW OF LOOOOOOOOVE!"_

Tujuh bidadari di panggung menyerukan lagu pembuka mereka secara bersamaan membuat penonton semakin bersorak penuh semangat.

Salah seorang gadis dengan topi miring serta kacamata bersinar kuning melindungi matanya, maju ke depan dan mulai menggoyangkan tubuhnya.

" _Ketika ku bertemu dirimu, ku melihatmu begitu bersinar terang bagai matahari."_

Seorang yang lain bertopi lurus ke depan dengan warna dominan hitam-merah bergantian maju .

" _Kau membuatku bagai melayang di langit biru ketika kau sapa diriku."_

Gadis bertopi miring dengan aksen hijau-hitam mengambil gilirannya.

" _Kilau matamu bagai bintang berkelip di langit malam, oh sayang."_

Giliran saudarinya yang lain dengan topi lurus ditutupi tudung jaketnya yang berwarna biru untuk maju.

" _Suaramu membuatku tenang bagai menapak di awan."_

Gadis bertopi miring dengan aksen biru tua melompat bergabung dengan yang lain.

" _Senyumanmu bagai angin sepoi menyejukkan jiwaku."_

Seorang lagi dengan topi terangkat ditutupi tudung merah terang ikut melompat dengan lincahnya.

" _Kesemua yang ada dalam dirimu membuat hidupku berwarna-warni."_

Hingga giliran gadis yang bertopi terbalik dengan aksen hitam-emas di jaketnya

" _Tahukah kau bahwa dirimu adalah pelangi cintakuuuu~!"_

" _Rainbow of Love! Aku percaya cinta kita akan mewarnai duniaaa~"_

Para gadis itu bernyanyi bersama diikuti para penonton.

Sorak sorai terdengar begitu riuh di gelanggang serta televisi yang menyiarkan siaran langsung grup idol Boboidols.

Para penggemar mereka yang tak bisa menghadiri konser secara langsung tentu tak melewatkan aksi ketujuh gadis tersebut dari rumah mereka.

Termasuk dua orang pemuda berkacamata yang kini sedang bersorak sembari bersiul-siul di depan televisi. Lengkap dengan atribut _light stick_ , kaos dan kipas dengan wajah idola mereka masing-masing, serta ikat kepala dan gelang.

Bisa dilihat jelas bahwa kedua pemuda itu kembar. Dengan wajah, rambut, dan postur tubuh yang sama. Yang berbeda hanyalah idola yang mereka cintai masing-masing.

"BLAAAAZE-CHWAAAAAN! AKU PADAMUUUUU!"

"TAUFAN AYANGKUUUUUUH!"

Dari televisi nampak ketujuh gadis tersebut melompat dan menari dengan lihai dan kompak. Dua pemuda yang girang tak karuan itu ikut bernyanyi bersama para idola mereka. Sayang suara mereka lebih mendekati lolongan serigala dibanding nyanyian.

"RAINBOW OF LOVE! KUPERCAYA DIRIMU YANG TLAH MEWARNAI KISAHKUUUUUUUUU~"

"HEH BERISIK!"

Dua buah bantalan kursi melayang indah tepat mengenai dua pemuda wota di depan televisi. Muncul seorang pemuda lain yang mirip dengan kedua bersaudara tadi.

"Gluttony! Greed! Pelanin volumenya! Aku lagi baca!"

Sambil mengelus-elus kepala yang untungnya tidak benjol karena bantalan tadi cukup keras, dua wota tersebut terpaksa melakukan apa yang diminta saudara mereka.

"Cih, kamu ikutan sini aja, kenapa?"

"Iya. Tuh, ada Gempa tercintamu, Pride."

Pemuda yang dipanggil Pride tersebut hanya duduk di sofa belakang kedua saudaranya sambil membuka buku. "Hhh, aku nggak minat sama begituan. Buang-buang waktu. Lebih baik kalian fokus sama misi kita selanjutnya."

Glu dan Greed saling melirik.

"Idih, sok-sokan gak suka. Padahal _ringtone_ dia lagu _single_ -nya si Gempa~"

"Ecieee~ _'Kurasakan gempa bumi di jantungku ketika kupandang matamuuuu~'_ Ehehehehehe~"

Kontan wajah Pride merah padam mendengar godaan dari Gluttony dan Greed yang menyanyi sambil menari-nari penuh ejekan, "A-apa!? Kalian-!"

"Hei... kenapa kalian nggak bilang kalo konsernya udah mulai...?"

Salah seorang pemuda lainnya merebahkan tubuh di atas sofa sebelah Pride sambil terkantuk-kantuk.

"Udah kita gedor kamarmu, Sloth. Kamunya tidur udah kaya' mayat."

"Heeei~ Ngapain kalian, guuuys~? Eh? Apaan tuh?" Seorang yang lain muncul dan duduk di samping Greed.

"Ini, looooh! Boboidols yang populer ituuuu!"

"Ooh, yang salah satu personilnya pake kacamata cakep itu, yah?"

"Eh? Oh, maksudmu Solar?"

"Kamu juga suka mereka, Envy?"

Envy hanya menggedikkan bahu, "Aku cuma demen liat kacamata yang dipake itu cewek. Asli, keren banget! Beli di mana sih dia! Aku cari nggak ada yang sekeren itu warnanya!" Ujar Envy sambil merogoh _pop corn_ yang disediakan Gluttony dalam mangkuk besar.

"Eh, ini _pop corn_ banyak banget. Lu beli berapa bungkus, sih?"

"Aku ambil yang ada di lemari atas, kok."

Tiba-tiba semua terdiam kecuali Gluttony yang celingukan bingung melihat para saudaranya menatap horor pada dirinya. "Kenapa, _guys_?"

"Glu... serius... di lemari atas? Yang paling atas?"

"Iya. Kenapa?"

"Jir... ini punya Wrath."

Kini giliran Glu yang berkeringat dingin. "Mamimamimamimamimami... gimana, nih? Bisa-bisa dia ngamuk..."

 **BRAKKK!**

Suasana horor mencekam para pemuda yang berada di depan televisi.

Tak ada yang berani mengeluarkan suara seiring derap langkah berat mendekat. Dan muncul seorang lagi pemuda dengan wajah berkerut penuh amarah.

"Siapa... yang... makan... _pop corn_ -ku...?"

Bisu kembali menyelimuti suasana tegang tersebut. Gluttony yang merasa paling terancam nyawanya.

"Gluttony menyiapkan _pop corn_ di mangkuk itu untukmu, Wrath."

Kalimat dari Pride terucap dengan tenang dan membuat ketegangan berkurang.

"...Benarkah?"

"I-iya! Ini aku siapkan di sini! Ja-jadi kita bisa nonton Boboidols bareng!"

Wrath menaikkan salah satu alis tanpa menghilangkan kerutan di dahinya. "Boboi- apa?"

"Boboidols! Grup idol cewe-cewe manis! Mereka sama kaya kita, loh! Kembar tujuh!"

Akhirnya Wrath ikut bergabung tanpa segan dan membuat napas para saudaranya lebih lega. Untung saja ada Pride yang selalu tahu bagaimana mengendalikan suasana.

"Ngomong-ngomong soal kembar tujuh... Kita hanya berenam di sini. Tadi katanya Kaizo mau menyampaikan sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan misi kita."

"Lust? Halah, kau tahu sendiri si _playboy_ itu. Palingan kencan dengan ceweknya yang entah keberapa."

"Udahlah, dari pada ngomongin Lust, mending ngomongin cewe-cewe inih~ Yang mana yang kalian suka? Aku suka Taufan! Dia manis banget! Paling humoris kalau lagi wawancara!" Seru Greed.

"Aku suka Blaze! Dia juga imut banget! Gampang ngambek kaya anak kecil dan manja sama Halilintar, tapi kalo udah urusan masakan dia paling jago! Inget acara 'Food or Foe'? Yang mereka harus masak mengalahkan tim lain? Blaze paling jago! Bahkan koki kelas atas pada muji dia!"

"Kalo Pride suka Gempa kenapa?"

Pride merasa tak bisa berkutik begitu sebuah pertanyaan dilontarkan Glu padanya. Mau bagaimana lagi. Kesukaannya pada Boboidols tak bisa ia tutupi lagi.

"Ehm, kalau wawancara dia paling terlihat dewasa dan paling berpikiran logis. Dia tahu apa yang ia bicarakan dan selalu _to the point_."

"Aku suka Ice... Dia paling kalem. Suaranya sejuk banget..." Tutur Sloth sambil berbaring dengan sebungkus keripik di perutnya.

"Aku suka kacamatanya Solar."

Greed memutar mata, "Yaelah... Yang kita lagi bicarain soal orangnya. Bukan kacamatanya, Envy."

Semua menatap Wrath yang hanya diam sambil bersandar.

"Entahlah. Aku belum pernah menonton hal begini sebelumnya. Tapi kurasa aku suka yang berpakaian hijau-hitam itu."

"Oh, Thorn?"

"Ya, itulah... Dia terlihat paling gagah di antara yang lain."

Semua saudaranya saling memandang. "Gagah?"

"Aku suka model baju yang ia pakai. Semi _army_ , gitu."

Kembali yang lain memandangi Wrath. Membuat yang dipandangi tersadar dan risih. "Apa lihat-lihat?" Tanyanya kasar.

"Eh, nggak... Cuma, kita nggak nyangka kamu bakal perhatiin soal _fashion_..."

Suara pintu depan terbuka dan tertutup kembali diiringi derap langkah cepat menjadi pusat perhatian kembar enam yang sedang duduk-duduk di depan televisi. Mereka bisa menebak siapa yang akan muncul.

"Halohaaaa, semuaaaaa~"

"Hai, Lust. Gimana kencanmu?"

Lust melompati sofa dan duduk dengan santainya di sebelah Pride sambil mengambil keripik dari bungkusan yang ada di atas perut Sloth.

"Yah~ Gitu-gitu doang. Semua cewek sama aja."

"Kalo gitu ngapain pacarin cewek banyak-banyak. Cari satu aja udah."

"Suka-suka gue, brooo~ Lagian mereka yang nraktir ini."

Pride mengangkat salah satu alis. "Mereka yang nraktir? Kamu ditraktir cewek? Gila kamu, ya? Nggak punya harga diri, apa?"

"Ah, kalo gue yang ngeluarin duit tekor nih dompet. Lagian mereka yang ngajak keluar, kok. Gue rayu dikit lah~... Hm? Apaan, tuh?"

"Grup idol Boboidols."

"Ooh, yang lagi populer itu, yah? Weits, yang pojok sono pake jaket hitam-merah cakep punya, tuh! Bohay punya, bo!"

"Halilintar, maksudmu?"

"Ih, kalo liat cewek aja matanya tajem."

"Kalian sudah berkumpul?"

Sebuah suara yang jauh lebih berat dan dewasa terdengar dari balik sofa.

Seorang pemuda yang nampak jauh lebih tua dari para pemuda kembar tujuh tersebut berjalan memasuki ruang televisi sambil menyilangkan tangannya. Glu langsung mengecilkan _volume_ televisi begitu para saudaranya berdiri dan menghadap pemuda tadi.

"Ya, Kapten Kaizo."

"Bagus. Sudah pernah kusampaikan bahwa akan ada misi baru untuk kalian. Namun belum kuberi detailnya."

Kaizo berjalan memutari sofa dan berdiri di sebelah televisi yang masih menampilkan para gadis idola kembar tujuh.

"Mereka adalah misi kalian."

Ketujuh pemuda berusia lima belas tahun tersebut terdiam saling memandang kurang mengerti apa yang dimaksud kapten mereka.

"Ma-maksudnya?"

Dengan jeda beberapa detik, Sang Kapten memperjelas kalimatnya, "Misi kalian adalah menyamar menjadi _bodyguard_ para gadis ini."

 **END (?)**


End file.
